Opposites Attract
by CruorUmbra
Summary: After seeing Angel happy in the company of Cordelia, Buffy decides to give their relationship one last try… set during Halloween…Spuffy
1. Not exactly the stuff dreams are made of

_**Opposites attract**_

Title: _Not exactly the stuff dreams are made of._

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: After seeing Angel happy in the company of Cordelia, Buffy decides to give their relationship one last try… set during Halloween…Spuffy

Pairing: _Spuffy. _

_**A/N Please read**_

Ok I honestly don't know what came over me…but I suddenly got this crazy idea of writing this story. I know Spuffy in season 2 is almost impossible…but I decided to try and see what will happen. Some positive/suggestive feedback would be _VERY _appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

Buffy practically ran to the Bronze. She quickly brushed some dirt of her clothes and reapplied her lip-gloss. She slowly walked inside, gazing from side to side for any sign of Angel. She walked around the dance floor checking the tables until her eyes caught him. She let out a long sigh as she saw Angel sitting beside Cordelia. Buffy stared at them, right now she wished to be Queen C. They looked like a couple…she never saw Angel laugh or even smile like he did with Cordelia right now.

She wished she could give up the whole Slayer gig and be normal again, and actually dress up and look pretty on a date and not worry about covering up the bruises or wounds from last night's patrol.

Buffy kept watching the two of them as she hid in the shadows. Hiding the tears that were welling up in her emerald eyes. She knew she could go up to him and he'd forget about Cordelia even being there.

These crazy thoughts were invading her mind every day of her holidays.The only thing that her and Angel had in common was power…that strength… oh and of course the whole crusade to maketheworld a better place. She had to admit that there was physical attraction at first…but she has more or less moved on, the time that they had apart made her realise that theyjust don'tfunction well as a couple.Just because they were fighting for the same cause didn't make them an item. And as they say opposites attract, but Angel and her were too similar. Him and Cordelia however, were a different story...

She wiped the tear that glided down her smooth cheek. Looking up at them she saw what she could never have…. a normal life. A life where she didn't have to worry about a damn thing. Maybe it was for the best…

She swiftly turned around and headed for the door. She had her hand on the handle as she looked at them once more…. Angel and Cordelia were both laughing at something that she said and slowly sipping their cappuccino.

Buffy roughly pulled on the handle and walked out of the Bronze not looking back.

"So how was your date?" Willow asked cheerfully as she linked arms with Buffy and the two of them continued walking down the corridor.

"Misfire. I was late due to unscheduled slayage, and when I got there…I uhh left"

"What do you mean you left?So wait you left Angel all by himself?" Willow asked slightly confused.

"See that's the thing he wasn't alone…. he was with Cordelia…. and wait it gets worse. It looked like they were having fun. They look like actual couple, laughing and having coffee… While I fight vampires and think of ambush tactics…not exactly the things dreams are made of" Buffy replied sadly as she stared ahead blankly.

"Buffy, Don't say that. You know that Angel loves you and you two are great together." Willow tried, but it seemed to go unnoticed by Buffy as she carried on.

"No I'm being selfish, he need someone normal…. and I need someone different…. I need someone who's the opposite of me…. I mean look at Angel and me...we never even fight…. there's no fire or passion or hate or anything. It's like a milkshake with all these things mixed in to make it nice and sweet, but you know it will go sour if you leave it out for loo long…" Buffy said and Willow had to bite her tongue, so she wouldn't laugh at Buffy's metaphor.

"You're not being selfish…. and besides it wouldn't be Cordelia…. she's not his type…is she?" Willow said, she was trying to reassure her best friend, but wasn't sure if she was helping, especially with that last question.

"I don't even know what his type is. I've known him less than a year, and if you haven't noticed, he's not exactly one to over share."

"That's true…but we could always see what people looked like back then…" Willow said softly.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Buffy asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Buffy, libraries are full of books and Internet has millions of web sites…I'm sure we'll manage to find something.

"Look at her…" Willow said her mouth slightly opened in awe.

"Who is she?" Buffy asked, she too was staring at the picture of a young woman. Her skin was slightly pale and her hair was up in a really nice up do. Her tiny waste make her bust stand out. She was wearing a light blue dress that looked absolutely stunning on her.

"So that's the kinda girl Angel hung around?" Buffy said still not taking her eyes off of the picture in one of Giles books.

"She looks like a noble woman or something. Which means being beautiful is sort of her job." Willow said matter of facty.

"Must've been wonderful. Put on some fantabulous gown and go to a ball like a princess, and have horses and servants, and yet more gowns" Buffy said as she exhaled the air from her lungs.

"Hey I got an idea…why don't you go as her…to you know that Halloween safety program?" Willow suggested.

"You know… I like your idea. Do you think that byreminding Angel that I can be glamourous, he'll forget about Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"Of course he will...he'd be a fool to chose her over you. Now why don't we get Xander and go costume shopping?" Willow suggested as she got off of the chair and both girls walked out the library leaving the book open on the desk with the page of the beautiful young woman, under her picture in small print was her name. '_Cecily Underwood'

* * *

_

**Please REVIEW...and let me know what you think.**

P.S. Thanks for Cecily's last name… And yes, I DO realise that Angel was around early 18th century and Spake, late 19th century… But I'll deal with that later.


	2. Blast from the past

_**Opposites attract**_

Title: _Blast from the past_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: After seeing Angel happy in the company of Cordelia, Buffy decides to give their relationship one last try… set during Halloween…Spuffy

Pairing: _Spuffy. _

**_A/N Please read_**

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is pretty much the episode Halloween…but I had to do it and I made some changes…. anyways please just bare with me for now…coz next chapter is where I was aiming to get to. So yeh…

**Chapter 2**

"So… that's who you're going as?" Xander asked as he pointed to the picture.

"Uh huh" Buffy replied and nodded her head

"And does this have anything to do with Angel?" He asked curiously.

"Jeez Xander, what's with the questions?" Buffy asked, somewhat annoyed.

"And yes it does have something to do with Angel…. I was just…I donno, I thought that maybe by reminding Angel that I'm not always this tough chick…. it's stupid…really" Buffy started but then her own logic confused her.

"Buffy, it's not stupid. Only problem is…that's what they wore in the 1880 and as far as I remember Angel lived around the 18th century" Willow said as she brought the book closer and read a small passage.

"Yeah, but he was there…I mean in the late 19th century."

"Wasn't it Angelus?" Xander asked.

"You know what I don't care, this is not about impressing Angel anymore. This… is about me now. I want to look like a princess for once" Buffy stated quietly as she looked at the picture once more.

* * *

……….Ethan's Costume shop………..

"What'd you get?" Buffy asked as she turned her attention to her best friend.

"A time-honored classic!" Willow exclaimed as she held up a ghost costume.

"Okay, Will, can I give you a little friendly advice?" Buffy asked softly

"It's not spooky enough?" Willow questioned with a pout as she looked at the picture of her chosen costume.

"It's just... you're never gonna get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween."

"Free candy?" Willow said as her face lit up with a warm smile

"It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions." Buffy explained

"Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz." Willow almost stuttered as her eyes widened slightly.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You've got it in you." Buffy said with a small smile.

"Hey, Xander!" Willow called out trying to change the topic.

"What'd you get?" She asked as he walked towards him.

"That's not a costume." Buffy informed him, as Xander pulled out a toy military rifle out of his bag and held it up for Willow to see.

"I got fatigues from an Army surplus at home. Call me the Two-Dollar Costume King, baby!" Xander said after giving Buffy a look, and then turning and smiling at Willow, who smiled back at him.

Buffy watched the two of her best friends smiling at each other, until something caught her eye and she slowly started walking over to it

"Look at this…" Buffy said, mesmerised by the billowy, frilly blue and white gown.

"It's amazing." Willow said as she too stared at the dress as if she was hypnotised.

"Too bulky. I prefer my women in spandex." Xander replied.

"Please, let me." Said the shop owner as he made his way over to Buffy and took the dress off of the mannequin.

"Oh, i-it's..." Buffy began but was at loss of words.

"Magnificent. Yes, I know. There. My. Meet the hidden princess. I think we found a match. Don't you?" He asked as he held up the dress while Buffy admired her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry. There's no way I could ever afford this." Buffy said sadly as she looked at the dress once more.

"Oh, nonsense. I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse." The owner said as he watched Buffy looking back into the mirror, and smiling dreamily as she held it up to her chin.

* * *

"Willow, I'm serous you should take that silly sheet off. You have no idea how good that outfit looks on you" Buffy tried to convince Willow so many times now that she lost count.

"No, I'll scare the poor kids away." Willow said with a half smile.

"Ladies, I will meet you back at school at six" Xander said and the girls waved to him as he went to his group.

"Will, I'll see you back here" Buffy said as she too went to her group leaving Willow alone to search for her group.

* * *

Willow always enjoyed going trick or treating when she was a kid, but ever since she met Buffy and gained the knowledge of the creatures of the nights…she wasn't too impressed by the monster masks that the children were wearing. She let out a long sigh and walked to another house to repeat the same routine that they've done for the last hour. It was all-good, until the kid wearing a red rubber cap with horns morphed into a horned, red skinned monster. Then the kid with the green mask has changed into a monster also, and grabbed the lady with the candy by the neck and started choking her. The other kids screamed and ran away.

Willow watched it all happen, but couldn't do anything about it, she suddenly felt weak. She staggered a bit.

"Ohmigod! Can't breathe..." She chocked out before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

She ran fast following the sound of automatic rifle firing. As she ran she wondered if being a ghost was a bad thing, after all she found it amusing how she could pass through objects.

"Xander!" She called out to the man and he span around pointing his M-16 at her.

"What the hell's going on here?" He asked as he looked to his right and watched the monsters running lose.

"Xander, listen to me. I'm on your side, I swear! Something crazy is happening. I was dressed as a ghost for Halloween, a-and now I am a ghost. And you were supposed be a soldier, and now I, I-I guess you're a real soldier." Willow explained simply.

"You expect me to believe that?" He questioned with a faint grin.

" No I don't. That's why we need to find... Buffy!" Willow exclaimed as she saw Buffy standing by the tree. She was slightly disoriented. And unaware of her surroundings as she looked from side to side.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Willow asked as she crossed the street and stood next to Buffy.

"I beg your pardon" Buffy said with British accent, which sounded very snobby to Willow.

"Buffy, are you hurt?" The red head asked again.

"Buffy…I have no idea who you're talking about, but I assure you I am not her. My name is Cecily," The girl said softly as she looked around the street once more. He tone was no longer up herself, it was filled with fear and uncertainty.

"Umm what year is this?" Willow questioned the girl that occupied the Slayer's body. . confused and hyperventilating

"1880 I believe. I-I don't understand. Who are you?" Cecily asked.

"We're friends" Willow said, but Cecily gave her a weird look.

"We should move, we can't stay here." Xander spoke in a monotone as he waved his rifle towards the approaching mini demons.

* * *

"We should be safe here," Willow said as Xander slammed the door of Summers residence shut. The three of them barricaded the doors, just before they heard a female scream.

Xander acted fast, he opened the door and went to rescue the screaming woman.

"Xander! Help me!" He heard the red head call him that before, so maybe it was some sort of amnesia. But right now that wasn't important to him, the only thing that did matter was getting the girl to safety.

"Come with me" He commanded as he took her by her elbow and led her to the house and the two of them soon disappeared behind closed doors.

"Cordelia!" Willow exclaimed and felt the weird feeling of relief seeing her unharmed.

"Yeah, it's me do you mind telling me what the hell is going on out there?" Cordelia asked placing her hands on her hips.

"A lot's going on" Willow started but was interrupted by Xander

"You! Check upstairs. Make sure everything's locked up. Xander called out to Cordelia and Willow

Angel came in from the kitchen, just as the girls went upstairs.

"Oh, good! You guys are alright. It's total chaos out there." He said but then noticed the looks that the two of them were giving him.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison.

"Okay, somebody wanna fill me in?"

"Do you live here?" Xander questioned, tightening his grip on the rifle.

"No, and you know that. Buffy, I'm lost here. You... What's up with your hair?" Angel asked.

"Would you all please stop calling me that silly pet name. I am Cecily…" She clarified with annoyance.

"They don't know who they are, everyone's turned into a monster, it's a whole big thing… How are you?" She then added with a sweet smile…the kind that would make teeth rot.

Suddenly the lights went out, and Cecily gasped and grabbed Cordelia's arm.

"Do you mind?" Cordelia asked and pointed to her arm, and Cecily let go of her.

"You take the princess and secure the kitchen. Catwoman and red head you're with me." Xander commanded as he, Willow and Cordelia moved into the hall.

"But I don't wanna go with you! I-I like the man with the musket!" Cecily complained as Angel took her arm and walked her to the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen, Angel saw that the door is open, and then added:

"I didn't leave that open."

He quietly moved toward the door as he looked around for an intruder. He closed the door. The basement door behind Cecily opened, and a vampire attacked her. Angel grabbed the vampire and wrestled him to the floor.

"A stake!" Angel called out

"A what?" Cecily asked

"Get me a stake!" He ordered and Cecily started looking around and grabbed a knife she saw on the counter.

"Hurry up!" He murmured and turned to see what's keeping her. Cecily's hand let the knife drop to the ground. She was in shock as she saw his game face on. She couldn't scream, her mouth was suddenly dry like a desert and only her legs seemed to be working. She quickly turned on her heel and ran out the door.

"Buffy, no!" She heard him call out, but she didn't care, she just kept running.

She ran down the alley, until she finally stopped and looked around to decide what to do. She lifted her skirt a bit and started to walk. She turns around to looked behind her and took a few steps backward. All this confusion and frequent screaming made her head spin. She crouched, leaning against the wall of a metal warehouse, and let the tears flow freely from her emerald eyes. She sat motionless for what seemed like an eternity until she heard voices.

She opened her eyes and lifter her head only to see Angel and all others. Cecily got up and was still against the wall as if it would save her.

"Guys!" Willow called out as she ran down the alley from the other end

"Guys, you gotta get inside." She called out once more and looked back at Spike and his monster gang coming.

"This way! Find an open warehouse." This time Angel commanded and lifted Cecily in his arms despite her silent protests.

* * *

After finding the entrance to the open warehouse Angel and Xander barricaded the door with everything they had at their disposal. Even that wasn't enough, soon the grates fell to the floor two monsters come in and pushed the barrels aside. Spike following them in and looked around.

The monsters held Xander and Angel back along with the girls as Spike slowly walked towards Buffy with his game face on. She backed away from him trembling.

"Look at you. Shaking. Terrified. Alone. Lost little lamb." He spoke slowly. His voice was so familiar to Cecily. She kept moving backwards until she backed up against a crate and can't go any further.

Spike laughed at the helpless slayer and let his demon visage drop. He couldn't help but notice the horrified look on her face. He would've imagined that his game face would be far more terrifying then his human one.

"William?" The blonde girl asked, her voice uncertain. But as she stared into his blue eyes she knew the answer to her question.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
